1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a battery management system and a battery pack including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable electronic equipment, such as laptop computers and hand-held power tools, are equipped with a rechargeable battery pack. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells, a voltage sensing and balancing circuit for sensing voltages of the battery cells and maintaining balancing, and a battery management system configured as a micro computer unit for controlling the charging and discharging of the battery cells.
In the case of a battery pack installed in special equipment such as a hand-held power tool, some of battery cells are connected to a voltage sensing and balancing circuit so that their voltages are measured. In general, these battery cells are directly connected to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) provided inside a micro computer unit to thereby deliver the voltage values thereof.
A battery management system may undergo repetitive reset operations due to a drop in battery voltage. At this time, a system shutdown is required. However, under these circumstances, the power voltage of an ADC for measuring the battery voltage also varies, which makes it difficult to accurately measure a battery voltage value for determining a shutdown.